wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Quanzhen
The Quanzhen sect was the Taoist martial arts school founded by Wang Chongyang, who after losing a duel to Lin Chaoying was forced to become a Taoist Priest. How it was founded Wang Chongyang was a patriot of the Song, China and helped the people to fight against the invading Jurchens. He assembled an army of righteous, heroic men against the Jurchens. Their objective was to recover the lost territories of the Song Dynasty and rescue the Han Chinese under the Jin rule. However, he was defeated many times and in the end he gave up and secluded himself in the Ancient Tomb on Mount Zhongnan. Many tried and failed to convince Wang Chongyang to come out, but it wasn't until years later that he was convinced to come out by Lin Chaoying, who had cursed him for days. From that point on, the two realmed Jiang Hu together. Both had very strong feelings for each other, but had too much pride to admit it. These feelings would later turn to anger and hate due to Wang Chongyang not acting upon her numerous hints. This would lead to Lin Chaoying's, duel with Wang Chongyang. She issued a bet, saying that if she won their match, he would have to give up the Ancient Tomb to her or either become a Taoist priest or a Buddhist monk. Knowing that she may not be able to defeat Wang Chongyang in a battle of martial arts, Lin Chaoying challenged Wang Chongyang to write on a stone slab with his fingers. Wang Chongyang knew he could not do that and admitted defeat. Lin Chaoying gently stroked the slab a few times. Then started to use her fingers to carve a poem. Having lost the duel, Wang Chongyang was forced to become a Taoist Priest. Lin Chaoying had cheated by stroking the stone slab, smearing a chemical substance on the slab to make it soft and possible to write on. The very next day, Wang Chongyang became a Taoist priest and resided at Mount Zhongnan. and there, Wang chose to become a Taoist and created a hut near the tomb, which later became the Chongyang Palace Shrine. The School Quanzhen's principles were primarily based on Taoist studies and secondarily on martial arts. Within several decades Quanzhen gained a lot of support from Jiang Hu and the common people. The disciples of Wang Chongyang, called the Seven Masters or immortals of Quanzhen, were all revered as immortals and were a staunch ally of the Han Chinese during the occupation of the northern territories by the Jurchens and the Mongolians later on. Disciples Wang Chongyang officially had seven students, which made up the second generation of Quanzhen. His younger martial brother Zhou Botong, while having learned his martial arts from Wang Chongyang, was still considered in the first generation. Third generation Quanzhen included many students, but few prominent ones. The talent in the fourth generation was even worse. As time past, the talent in Quanzhen continued to decline. Notable Members First Generation Central Divinity Wang Chongyang Old Mischief Zhou Botong Second Generation Ma Yu Tan Chuduan Liu Chuxuan Qiu Chuji Wang Chuyi Hao Datong Sun Bu'er Yelu Qi (Unofficial Quanzhen disciple, student of Zhou Botong. Learned most of the Quanzhen arts) Third Generation Yang Kang (Student of Qiu Chuji) Zhao Zhijing Yin Zhiping Guo Jing (Unofficial disciple, learned Quanzhen internal cultivation techniques from Ma Yu and The Big Dipper Formation) Fourth Generation Yang Guo (Offically entered school, however learned theory only, no practical portion during time in school. Would later learn the external arts in the Ancient Tomb) Martial Arts Quanzhen's martial arts was strongly orthodox. Its popular techniques include: The Big Dipper Formation Pre-Heaven Skill (Believed never to have been passed down to next generation Quanzhen) Quanzhen Internal Energy Cultivation Quanzhen Sword Techniques Quanzhen Palm Styles Category:Sects Category:Condor Trilogy